


swallow me whole baby, i'm yours

by botanicly



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, It's Literally Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, god why is this so filthy, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicly/pseuds/botanicly
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, Eugene awakes to calloused fingers trailing up and down the length of his back.





	swallow me whole baby, i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of developing my other two fics, I wrote porn. Ah, priorities. Top!Snafu and Bottom!Sledge bcos I'm a slut for it but people seem to prefer it the other way around, so I gotta scratch the itch somehow.

In the early hours of the morning, Eugene awakes to calloused fingers trailing up and down the length of his back.

He luxuriates in the heat of the body curled around him, sighing contentedly as hot open-mouthed kisses are pressed at the nape of his neck. Against the swell of his ass, a half-hard erection twitches, and he rolls his hips back in a circular motion, seeking friction. 

“Snaf,” he mumbles, voice rough from sleep. 

He’s answered by a hum against the shell of his ear and a kiss behind the jut of his jaw. Plush lips sweep over his earlobe, the sensation sending a shiver down his spine. 

A hand reaches around to palm his cock, fingers curling tightly at the base before stroking upwards, twisting slightly at the head. He lets out a breathy moan, thrusting forward gently to chase the pleasure. God, he loves this man so much.

“Snaf,” he repeats, with a little more consciousness, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Snafu groans, grinds his erection forward into the space between his inner thighs. 

“Ya sure, sweetheart? We went a lil’ rough last night, y’might want a break.”

Eugene’s hole twitches at the memory of their last tryst, just hours ago. They’d done it doggy style, head down ass up, Snafu’s hand clenched in his hair, his cock painfully hard as the one inside him rammed mercilessly against his prostate with every thrust. _No hands, boo,_ Snafu had growled, _cum on my dick or not at all._

He did cum untouched, for the record; copiously, all over the bedsheets, as Snafu filled him up, seed slicking the way for a few final thrusts, buried impossibly deep within him. And when he was finally empty, chest heaving for air as he came down from the high, Snafu — the filthy bastard — ordered him to clean up the mess with his tongue. 

Rolling around to face the man, Eugene captures that lewd smirk in a sloppy kiss. He plunges his tongue into the wet heat, and Snafu responds in kind, sucking at the intruding muscle and biting into his bottom lip. 

As they break, a thin line of saliva lingers between their mouths. Eugene dives in for another kiss before answering.

“I can take it,” he pitches his voice low and sultry, “Want you to fuck me _hard_ , big boy.”

It gets the reaction he’s looking for. The next thing Eugene knows, he’s on his back, wrists pinned above his head, Snafu’s soft curls brushing his chin as a line of bruises are sucked into his neck. He lifts his legs and tightens his thighs around the other man’s hips, moaning as their erections collide. 

Snafu peppers kisses across his collarbone and down to his sensitive nipples, capturing one between his teeth and the other in his fingertips. In this position, the head of his cock aligns with Eugene’s hole, and he thrusts forward teasingly, spreading pre-cum over the clenching rim. 

“God, Snaf, hurry the fuck up already,” Eugene chides, breath catching in his throat as Snafu grinds his dick forward again, the velvety head twitching against furled muscle. 

“Patience, Gene,” Snafu laughs, “‘M gettin’ there.”

True to his word, Snafu maneuvers farther down his lover’s body, and slides his hands under Eugene’s thighs, pushing them up towards his shoulders. He mouths at the cock before him, relishing the way it jumps against the roof of his mouth, enjoying the heady taste of it on his tongue. A hand comes to grasp his curls, applying just the slightest bit of pressure, and he swallows down the length until it’s bumping the back of his throat. 

He pulls off for air, eyes snapping to Eugene’s face as the man lets out a litany of curses. His eyes are half-lidded, lips split-slicked and swollen from biting at them, and with his legs spread enticingly wide, he looks absolutely delectable. Snafu wants to devour him.

“Let me eat you out, boo,” Snafu pleads against the inside of his thigh.

“Jesus H, fuck yes,” Eugene gasps, “whatever you want, baby.”

He hooks his arms under his knees, allowing the other man better access. The first stroke of tongue has his fingers digging into the meat of his thighs, eyes rolling backwards in pleasure. He absolutely loves when Snafu goes down on him; the vulnerability, the openness, giving his whole body over. Seeing the predatory look in the other man’s heated gaze sparks a flame of arousal so hot, he feels like he’s burning from the inside out. 

Snafu traces the circle of his entrance, teasingly licks over the rim before delving into his tight heat. The tongue inside him flexes, curls, then starts plunging in and out at a devastating pace. A loud groan is torn from his chest, and when an arm loops around his legs to fist his weeping dick, he almost loses it. 

“Snaf, fucking— stop, stop, stop. I’m gonna cum, Snaf—“ Eugene barely manages to tear away the hand on his cock in time. “Jesus,” his breath coming out in harsh pants, “that was close.” 

Snafu chuckles, nuzzling the inside of his thigh. “You taste so good, Gene. And Lord knows I can’t resist you moanin’ my name like a prayer.”

“Then slick up and get inside me,” Eugene retorts, dragging Snafu back up and wrapping his wiry frame in an embrace. Eyes twinkling, he breathes out against the man’s lips, “I promise it sounds a million times sweeter when you’re dickin’ me down.”

A possessive glint passes over Snafu’s expression, and he crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

“You’re damn right it does,” he growls, “You’re mine, baby. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” 

“All yours,” Eugene agrees, “Now be a gentleman and get the fuckin’ lube, would ya?”

As Snafu’s rifling through the nightstand for bottle, Eugene gathers two digits in his mouth, lathering them in saliva. He presses them into his ass, still stretched out from last night, fingers himself lazily as Snafu slicks up his cock. He admires the view in front of him, the sinewy muscles, tanned skin, thick erection sliding in between strong, talented fingers. This man will be the death of him.

“M’not gonna last long,” Snafu says honestly, “Y’got me too riled up for that.” He rubs the residual lube on his fingers into Eugene’s hole, groaning when the muscles clench down. 

“Me neither, baby. C’mon now,” Eugene replies, and spreads his legs as Snafu settles in between, hooking one leg over his shoulder. He lines up his dick and starts to sink forward, into that slick velvet channel.

The first push is the hardest, the stretch a slight burn, Eugene’s body adjusting to the intrusion. But they take it slowly, inch by inch, until Snafu’s fully sheathed, balls resting against his ass. He tightens around the hard length, testing the stretch, savoring how it pulses against his walls in response. He’s so full -- full of Snafu’s cock, his scent, his love; this is the most complete he’ll ever be.

Snafu withdraws until only the head of his penis is engulfed in the tight heat, moaning as he admires how the rim of Eugene’s hole bulges obscenely to accommodate it. 

“You’re a fuckin’ beauty on my cock,” he gasps, plunging back into Eugene’s ass.

Nothing could be a more beautiful sight than this. Eugene looks sinful in the muted morning light, his ginger lashes fanned out across crimson cheeks, purple love bites dotting his neck and chest, cock drooling into the hairs under his navel. This is the last thing he wants to see before he dies, Snafu thinks.

He sets a brutal pace, encouraged by the increasingly emphatic groans spilling from the man under him. Eugene tries to meet his thrusts, lifting his hips and clenching with each slide of his cock, cursing a storm each time his prostate is pummeled. 

“Right there, baby, right fucking— God, oh my god, you feel so good.”

The words go straight to his dick, and he grasps Eugene’s cock in hand, stroking in time to his thrusting. He’ll be damned if he cums first, not after how good Eugene was to him last night, perfectly submissive and selfless with his body. He feels the impending orgasm before its announced, the slick channel around him fluttering and tightening, Eugene’s back arched taut, hands clawing the bedsheets.

“Snaf, don’t you dare stop, I’m gonna cum, Snaf, I’m gonna—”

He explodes in Snafu’s hand, shooting pearly white streaks all over his heaving chest, eyes clenched shut and lips parted in ecstasy, body convulsing as he’s thoroughly fucked through it. His vision whites out for a moment, and when he comes to, Snafu’s shallowly thrusting, licking cum from his fingers, a self-satisfied smile splitting his face. 

“That good for you, Sledgehamma?” he croons, pressing a soft kiss to Eugene’s sweat-slick forehead. 

“More than you’d ever know,” Eugene laughs, breaking out of his post-orgasm daze. He takes stock of Snafu’s hard erection, still embedded in his ass, and flips them over in one swift movement. Despite the oversensitivity, he sinks down onto that stiff cock, gyrates his hips as Snafu’s eyes roll back, hands coming to grip his ass.

It’s not long before Snafu gains control again, lifting Eugene at an angle and pounding into him relentlessly. He draws a hand back and comes down strong, stiff palm against supple flesh, the resounding smack echoing through the room. Eugene clenches inadvertently, ass stinging as Snafu takes hold again. He jackknifes into him four, five times and then he’s spilling his own release into his lover’s pliant body with a groan.

“Fuckin’ hell, Gene, you’re incredible.”

Eugene hums, cups Snafu’s face lovingly. He leans down and curls around the man, holding him as he comes down from his orgasm. 

They both wince a little as he lifts himself off, post-coitus haze having passed over like a cloud. Snafu’s spend leaks out of his hole and down his thighs, wetting the sheets under him. 

“Christ, Snaf, you made a mess of me,” he sighs, retreating to the bathroom.

“Mm, you love it, boo,” comes Snafu’s reply from the bed.

It’s true, he does. Nothing quite turns him on like Snafu marking him up, with lovebites, cum, bruises in the shape of handprints on his ass, anything to show the world that he belongs to one man only. 

He loves the man. Endlessly. Completely. In all ways, always.


End file.
